Besoin d'aide?
by Cassiopee008
Summary: Drago Malefoy,ex-mangemort,se retrouve du jour au lendemain exilé dans le monde des moldus avec un bébé sur les bras.Dur,dur,surtout pour un serpentard dans l'âme tel que lui. Heureusement, quelqu'un semble s'être pris d'affection pour lui post T6
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer ****: Oui , oui, je l'avoue , je le confesse, ma fanfiction n'est qu'une pâle imitation de notre vénérée J.K.Rowling. **

**J'espère cependant que vous me pardonnerez mon amateurisme et que vous apprécierez tous les petits personnages que je vous ai concocté. Sur ce, bonne lecture et … reviewez please !**

**Chapitre 1 - C'est un comble !**

- Mery, je t'en supplie, arrête de pleurer !

Drago était complètement paniqué. Cela faisait maintenant 2 heures que le bébé ne cessait de crier et il trouvait particulièrement alarmante la couleur rubiconde du visage de la petite.

- Tu n'es qu'un monstre, tu n'as aucune considération pour moi ! Cela fait à peine une demi-journée que je m'occupe de toi et j'ai déjà une migraine insupportable ! presqu'aussi insupportable que toi d'ailleurs. Si seulement tu pouvais arrêter de chialer ne serait-ce que 5 MINUTES, histoire de permettre à la dernière personne qui accepte de s'occuper de toi de récupérer ! Mais non, tu continue encore et encore. J'ai pas choisi de t'avoir sur les bras, je suis pas nounou, par Merlin !!! ALORS CESSE DE PLEURER TOUT DE SUITE SI TU NE VEUX PAS QUE JE T'ABANDONNE ICI !

Visiblement étonnée par ce soudain accès de colère, Mery cessa immédiatement ces pleurs et observa de ces grands yeux humides le jeune homme responsable de ce bruit. Lorsque Drago plongea son regard dans les prunelles bleues outremer de la petite, toute sa fureur s'évanouit. Mery était si belle, et ses yeux ressemblait tant à ceux de sa mère que son cœur se serra. Quoi qu'il ait dit auparavant, Drago savait qu'il serait incapable de l'abandonner. Il l'aimait déjà trop. En plus, elle était probablement la seule famille qu'il lui restait vraiment. Quelle ironie, lui, Drago Malefoy, mangemort de son état, se laissant attendrir aussi facilement par un petit monstre qui n'avait fait que lui pourrir la vie depuis qu'il avait appris son existence, c'est à dire à peine quelques heures plutôt ! Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il était contraint de se cacher parmi les moldus pour échapper à son ancien maître. Si les choses continuaient ainsi on allait bientôt lui annoncer que Saint Potter était devenu son meilleur ami… Non mais !

**Voili-voilou, le premier chapitre de ma première fanfiction est achevé ! Il est court, je sais mais ce n'est qu'une petite intro pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche ! Je suis sûre que vous demandez tous qui est cette intrigante Mery … et bien vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais gâcher le suspens ! **_**Gniark, gniark , gniark **_(petit rire pervers) **Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre si j'ai pitié de vous…**


	2. Mission

**Coucou me revoilà ! Veuillez excuser mon retard, dorénavant, ce sera plus rapide, je vous le promets. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai écrit un chapitre beaucoup plus long et le suivant sera pour bientôt, juré craché !**

**Bon, maintenant les quelques petites précisions d'usage :**

**Titre : Besoin d'aide **

**Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K.Rowling et je suis qu'une vulgaire plagieuse **(particulièrement pour le cas du flash back comme vous le remarquerez surement…)

**Personnage : Drago**

**Rappel : Cette histoire prend place suite au 6****ème**** tome**

**Note : Merci de me lire et encore désolée. Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 2 – La Mission**

_Quelques heures plus tôt_

Drago se promenait pensivement dans le parc du manoir Malefoy. Il tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans les souvenirs de l'année précédente qui l'assaillaient.

Le jour ou le Seigneur des ténèbres lui avait apposé la marque, d'abord. Il était si fier alors. Il pensait que le Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom reconnaissait enfin ses qualités, qu'il lui donnait une chance de rétablir l'honneur de sa famille que son idiot de père avait perdu…Quelle naïveté !

Venait ensuite le jour fatidique où, deux semaines avant la rentrée, le Seigneur lui avait confié pour mission de tuer Dumbledore. C'était une mission d'une telle importance qu'il aurait dû se douter, à l'époque, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un prétexte : le Lord confierait cette tâche à un adolescent qui n'avait même pas encore fait ses preuves ?! Cette idée était d'un ridicule achevé ! Mais non, il avait stupidement cru que Voldemort le croyait réellement capable d'accomplir une telle mission.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il découvrit les dispositions de sécurité prises par Dumbledore qu'il commença à mesurer l'ampleur du travail qu'il aurait à fournir. Il dût se torturer les méninges pendant des semaines avant de trouver le moyen de faire parvenir un produit illicite dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Sa première tentative, assez timide il faut l'avouer, c'était soldée par un échec. Il avait réussit sans trop de mal à soumettre Mme Rosmerta puis Katie Bell à l'impérium, mais la Griffondor avait accidentellement touché l'objet piégé destiné au Directeur qu'elle convoyait et c'est elle qui fut blessée.

C'est alors que Drago comprit réellement qu'il ne pourrait y arriver. Et ce n'était pas seulement à cause des protections draconiennes qui entouraient le château. Il était simplement incapable de tuer de sang froid. Bien sûr il détestait les Griffondors, et particulièrement les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch, mais il fut bouleversé d'apprendre qu'une personne « innocente » avait faillit mourir par sa faute.

Il ne pouvait plus se mentir maintenant : il était loin d'être aussi froid et détaché qu'il voulait bien l'admettre. Derrière le masque impénétrable d'indifférence qu'il s'était formé au fil des années se cachait en fait un jeune homme sensible en proie à de nombreux doutes. Il s'était découvert une conscience qui le torturait continuellement.

Ce qu'il faisait était bien plus grave que toutes les petites actions serpentardesques qu'il avait accomplies jusque là. Même en troisième année, lorsqu'il avait voulut faire tomber le balafré de son balai en se déguisant en détraqueur avec l'aide de Crabbe et Goyle, son but n'était pas de le tuer. D'ailleurs, malgré toute la haine et le ressentiment qu'il avait accumulés contre Potter depuis des années, il n'avait jamais songé sérieusement à le tuer de sang-froid.

Outre cette torture mentale, Rogue ne le lâchait plus et le harcelait sans-cesse des questions pour savoir comment il comptait s'y prendre pour mener à bien sa mission. Drago n'en était que plus déchiré. Il aurait tant voulu se confier, avouer ses peurs, demander de l'aide, mais Voldemort avait trouvé le moyen de lui rendre visite lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard et l'avait menacé, devinant ses incertitudes. Dès lors, plus question de se confier à quiconque. Ce n'était plus son honneur et celui de sa famille qui était en jeu, c'était sa propre vie et celle de ses parents.

Il passa donc de nombreuses heures dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, où personne n'entre jamais, pour mettre au point de nouveaux plans.

Il y fit la connaissance de Mimi Geignarde, un fantôme, qui se sentait aussi seule que lui. Après de nombreuses hésitations, il lui confia peu à peu ses peurs, ses doutes, ses regrets, son amertume... Il pleurait aussi. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se laissait aller à exprimer ses émotions, ses faiblesses, choses que son père lui avait appris à considérer comme honteux.

Mais jamais Mimi ne le jugeait, ni ne le condamnait. Elle se contentait de l'écouter, et parfois même elle lui racontait comment était sa vie avant sa mort. Où du moins ce dont elle se souvenait. Drago puisa du courage dans cette relation pour le moins surprenante. Il recommença à chercher des idées pour mener sa « mission » à bien. Ce fut Mimi qui l'empêcha de retomber en dépression lorsqu'il apprit l'échec du plan « bouteilles d'hydromel piégées ».

Parallèlement, Drago continuait à réparer le Passage. Il y passait de plus en plus de temps. C'était son plus gros atout. Même le maître ne connaissait pas l'existence de ce passage. Il avait d'abord fait de nombreuses recherches afin de trouver le moyen de bien faire marcher le Passage. Puis avec l'aide de ses deux stupides gros bras, il avait entrepris les travaux de réparation. Malheureusement pour lui, Crabbe et Goyle, malgré le polynectar qui leur faisait changer d'apparence, attiraient de plus en plus l'attention. De plus, Potter se révélait de plus en plus suspicieux à mesure qu'il ratait les différents matchs de Quidditch pour tenter d'agir sans se faire remarquer (autant dire que ça laisse encore à désirer ;-p). Il avait tout de même de la chance que le balafré ne sache pas dans quelle partie de la Salle à la Demande il se rend à chaque fois.

Mais il l'avait tout de même surpris dans les toilettes alors qu'il parlait avec Mimi, un jour. Lorsqu'il avait réalisé que Potter l'avait vu pleurer, il avait senti la rage et la honte se mêler en lui. Il avait immédiatement attaqué son ennemi de toujours, ne laissant d'autre choix à ce dernier que se défendre. Il avait vu une lueur de panique dans les yeux du Survivant alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui lancer un Doloris. Il l'avait vu agiter sa baguette et crier une formule qu'il ne connaissait pas. Puis il avait senti la douleur, violente, comme si des centaines de lames le perçaient de tous côtés. Le sang avait jailli. Il avait senti sa vie s'échapper de son corps, en même temps que le fluide vital. Mais étonnamment ce n'est pas de la peur qu'il ressentit à ce moment, mais plutôt une espèce de soulagement, comme si le poids de la mission que lui avait confié Voldemort s'évanouissait brusquement. Il se souvient même avoir pensé à ce moment que sa mort était juste, qu'il avait mérité cette punition à ses « péchés ». Mais la douleur avait reflué, la vie était revenue, et avec elle, à la fois l'angoisse de l'échec et de la réussite.

Son passage à l'infirmerie avait néanmoins constitué une pause: pendant quelque temps il avait pu dormir calmement d'un sommeil sans rêves. Mais reprendre sa mission n'en avait été que plus dur. Il ne mangeait plus, ne pensait plus, ne vivait plus. Seul réparer le Passage comptait, malgré tout ce que cela impliquait. Et il y était parvenu. Il avait trouvé le moyen d'entrer à Poudlard, de passer outre toutes les mesures de protections mises en places par le g_rand _Dumbledore. Il en était à la fois fier et effrayé : cela signifiait que l'heure d'accomplir sa mission était définitivement arrivée.

Alors que le directeur s'était éloigné quelques temps comme le lui avait appris Rosmerta, toujours sous impérium, il avait introduit les mangemorts à Poudlard. Il avait introduit le loup dans la bergerie, tel que l'on lui avait ordonné, mais il était loin de s'en réjouir.

Il dut alors attendre le retour de Dumbledore, sa cible, tandis que les Mangemorts s'attaquaient à ses camarades. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, mais il avait appris par la suite que toute la bande de l'AD avait fait preuve d'une résistance assez étonnante compte tenu de leur âge et de l'effet de surprise. De plus, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient arrivé rapidement en renfort. Trop pour que ce ne soit pas suspect.

Quoi qu'il en soit Dumbledore avait fini par revenir, tombant droit dans le piège qu'il lui avait tendu.

FLASH BACK :

_Drago monta en vitesse les escaliers de a tour. Selon toutes probabilités Dumbledore venait d'y arriver et il était dans son intérêt de ne pas le rater. Un peu essoufflé, il entra précipitamment dans la pièce en lançant un expelliarmus. Il fut étonné du manque de résistance de son adversaire, puis réalisa avec surprise que son directeur semblait totalement épuisé et à bout de force. A n'en pas douter, Drago avait de la chance : dans son état normal Dumbledore ne se serait certainement pas laisser faire. Néanmoins le sorcier ne semblait pas tellement surpris par son arrivée, renforçant le doute qui s'installait dans son esprit. Il manqua presque de sursauter lorsque le vieux mage lança :_

_- Bonsoir, Drago._

_Le jeune homme s'avança, jetant un rapide coup d'œil alentour pour s'assurer qu'il était seul avec Dumbledore. Son regard tomba sur le deuxième balai._

_- Qui est avec vous? Demanda-t-il, sur ses gardes._

_- Une question que je pourrais te retourner. A moins que tu n'agisses seul?_

_Drago reporta son regard sur son directeur, hésitant à répondre. Mais après tout, quelle importance? Cette information ne lui serait pas d'une grande utilité._

_- Non, déclara-t-il finalement. J'ai des renforts. Il y a des Mangemorts dans votre école, ce soir._

_- Intéressant. C'est très bien, vraiment. Tu as donc trouvé le moyen de les faire entrer?_

_Drago était effaré. Dumbledore le félicitait d'avoir amené des Mangemorts à Poudlard ? Etait il donc aussi fou que le prétendait son père? Non, ce ne pouvait être qu'une ruse. Son inquiétude allait croissante._

_- Oui, répondit-il, la respiration saccadée. Puis décidant de jouer le jeu de la provocation :_

_- Juste sous votre nez et sans que vous vous en rendiez compte!_

_- Ingénieux. Pourtant... pardonne-moi, mais... où sont-ils en ce moment ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de renforts._

_- Ils ont dû affronter quelques membres de votre garde rapprochée. Ils se battent à l'étage inférieur. Ce ne sera plus très long... Je suis monté le premier. J'ai... _

_Drago hésita : devait-il révéler maintenant ses intentions ? _

_- J'ai un travail à accomplir._

_- Eh bien, dans ce cas, accomplis-le, mon garçon, lui conseilla Dumbledore à voix basse._

_Il y eut un silence. Une fois de plus, son directeur le prenait au dépourvu. Était-il sincère? S'agissait-il d'un test? Drago se doutait qu'on lui offrait là sa meilleure chance d'accomplir sa mission, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Ses yeux plongés dans ceux d'un bleu si clairs d'Albus Dumbledore, il lui semblait que pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année ses idées étaient claires. Le vieux sorcier lui sourit, d'un air presque paternel, puis dit:_

_- Drago, Drago, tu n'es pas un tueur._

_- Comment le savez-vous? répliqua aussitôt Drago, sur la défensive. _

_Il prit conscience de la puérilité de ses paroles et rougit. Dehors, la marque luisait d'un halo verdâtre. Se giflant intérieurement, il reprit d'un ton plus résolu :_

_- Vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable. Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai fait!_

_- Oh, si, je le sais, assura Dumbledore avec douceur. Tu as presque réussi à tuer Katie Bell et Ronald Weasley. Tu as désespérément essayé de me tuer moi-même tout au long de l'année. Pardonne-moi, Drago, mais ces tentatives étaient bien timides... si timides, pour être franc, que je me demande si tu y as vraiment mis tout ton cœur…_

_- Bien sûr que oui! s'exclama Drago avec véhémence, pour mieux cacher ses doutes. J'y ai travaillé toute l'année et ce soir…_

_Quelque part dans les profondeurs du château, Drago entendit un cri étouffé. Il se raidit et jeta un regard en arrière, priant intérieurement pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une victime innocente._

_- Quelqu'un est en train de livrer un beau combat, commenta Dumbledore sur le ton de la conversation. Mais que disais-tu... Ah oui, tu as réussi à introduire des Mangemorts dans l'école, ce que j'estimais impossible, je dois l'admettre... Comment t'y es-tu pris?_

_Mais Drago ne répondit pas. En fait, il avait à peine entendu la question, concentré comme il l'était sur les bruits de combat qu'il entendait venir d'en dessous. Il était complètement paralysé, guettant une arrivée, sans vraiment savoir s'il l'espérait ou la redoutait._

_- Peut-être devrais-tu faire le travail tout seul, suggéra Dumbledore. Imagine que tes renforts soient repoussés par ma garde rapprochée? Comme tu t'en es peut-être rendu compte, il y a aussi des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, ce soir. Et finalement, tu n'as pas vraiment besoin d'aide... Je n'ai pas de baguette pour me défendre._

_L'attention de Drago se reporta sur le directeur. Différentes émotions se mélangeaient tandis que les paroles s'infiltraient peu à peu dans son esprit : suspicion, peur, incertitude, surprise… Néanmoins, il avait réussi à se reconstituer un visage impassible. _

_- Je comprends, dit Dumbledore d'un ton aimable en voyant qu'il restait immobile et silencieux. Tu as peur d'agir tant qu'ils ne t'auront pas rejoint._

_A ces mots, Drago sentit la colère grandir en lui : comment osait-il présumer de ses sentiments, prétendre qu'il comprenait ?! Il ne savait rien de ce qu'il avait enduré depuis le début de l'année !_

_- Je n'ai pas peur! Gronda-t-il, sans faire cependant le moindre geste pour attaquer Dumbledore. C'est vous qui devriez avoir peur!_

_- Pourquoi donc? Je ne crois pas que tu vas me tuer, Drago. Tuer n'est pas aussi simple que le croient les innocents... Dis-moi plutôt, pendant que nous attendons tes amis... Comment as-tu réussi à les faire entrer ici? Il semble qu'il t'ait fallu beaucoup de temps pour trouver le moyen d'y parvenir._

_Drago combattit une forte envie de hurler et de vomir. La culpabilité revenait, encore plus forte qu'auparavant. Il déglutit et respira profondément à plusieurs reprises tentant de se calmer. Il lança des regards mauvais à Dumbledore, sa baguette pointée droit sur son cœur. Après tout, c'était en parti sa faute : s'il s'était bien gentiment laisser prendre au piège dès le début, rien de tout cela n'aurait était nécessaire. Puis les mots sortir tous seuls, c'était plus fort que lui, il dit :_

_- J'ai dû réparer cette Armoire à Disparaître qui était cassée et dont personne ne s'était plus servi depuis des années. Celle dans laquelle Montague s'est perdu l'année dernière._

_- Aaaah._

_Dumbledore avait poussé un soupir qui était pour moitié un gémissement. Il ferma les yeux un instant._

_- C'était astucieux... Il yen avait deux, j'imagine?_

_- L'autre est chez Barjow et Beurk. Il existait une sorte de passage entre elles. Montague m'a dit que quand il s'est retrouvé coincé dans celle de Poudlard, il était prisonnier d'une sorte de vide, mais parfois, il entendait ce qui se passait dans l'école, et parfois ce qui se passait dans la boutique, comme si l'armoire voyageait entre les deux. Lui, cependant, n'arrivait pas à se faire entendre de qui que ce soit... Finalement, il a réussi à sortir en transplanant bien qu'il n'ait jamais passé son permis. Il a failli en mourir. Tout le monde a pensé que c'était une excellente histoire mais j'ai été le seul à comprendre ce que cela signifiait - même Barjow ne le savait pas. Moi seul ai compris qu'il y avait peut-être un moyen de pénétrer à Poudlard grâce à ces deux armoires si j'arrivais à réparer celle qui était cassée._

_- Très bien, murmura Dumbledore. Donc, les Mangemorts ont pu passer de chez Barjow et Beurk jusque dans l'école... un plan ingénieux, très ingénieux... Et, comme tu le disais, juste sous mon nez. .._

_- Oui, répondit Drago qui, bizarrement, tira courage et réconfort des éloges de son directeur. Oui, exactement!_

_- Mais il y a eu des moments, poursuivit le vieux mage, où tu n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir réparer l'armoire? Tu t'es donc rabattu sur d'autres méthodes plus grossières, moins bien imaginées, m'envoyer par exemple un collier ensorcelé qui ne pouvait atteindre qu'une mauvaise cible… ou empoisonner un hydromel que j'avais très peu de chance de jamais boire..._

_- Il n'empêche que vous ne saviez pas qui se cachait derrière tout ça, ricana Drago, plus par nervosité que par provocation._

_- Il se trouve que si, répondit Dumbledore. J'étais sûr que c'était toi._

_- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir empêché d'agir? interrogea le jeune sorcier, troublé. Si le vieux fou était au courant, pourquoi ne l'avait il pas fait renvoyer ?_

_- J'ai essayé, Drago. Le professeur Rogue, sur mes instructions, a gardé l'œil sur toi..._

_- Pas sur vos instructions, c'est à ma mère qu'il a promis... _

_- Bien sûr, Drago, c'est ce qu'il te disait, mais... _

_- C'est un agent double, espèce de vieillard stupide, il ne travaille pas pour vous, contrairement à ce que vous croyez!_

_A nouveau, la colère prenait possession de Drago : lui qui pensait que son directeur faisait quand- même preuve d'un minimum de discernement…_

_- Il faut admettre que nous différons sur ce point, Drago. Il se trouve que j'ai confiance dans le professeur Rogue. .._

_- Eh bien, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil! railla le blond. Il m'a proposé son aide -il voulait toute la gloire pour lui... il voulait participer à l'action... « Qu'est-ce que vous faites? me disait-il. C'est vous, le coup du collier ? Voilà qui était stupide, cela aurait pu tout gâcher…» Mais je ne lui ai pas révélé ce que je préparais dans la Salle sur Demande. Quand il se réveillera demain, tout sera terminé et il ne sera plus le favori du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne sera plus rien, comparé à moi!_

_- Très flatteur, dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Il est toujours agréable de voir son travail apprécié, bien sûr… mais tu as quand même dû avoir un complice... Quelqu'un à Pré­-au-Lard qui a pu glisser à Katie le... le... aaaah..._

_Dumbledore ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux et dodelina de la tête comme s'il était sur le point de s'endormir._

_- Bien sûr... Rosmerta, reprit-il. Depuis combien de temps est-elle soumise au sortilège de l'Imperium?_

_- Vous avez enfin compris? lança Drago d'un ton sarcastique._

_Il y eut un autre cri au-dessous, un peu plus fort cette fois. Drago, nerveux, jeta encore un coup d' œil derrière lui, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Dumbledore qui poursuivit:_

_- Donc, cette pauvre Rosmerta a été obligée de se cacher dans ses propres toilettes pour donner le collier à la première élève de Poudlard qui entrerait seule? Et l'hydromel empoisonné… Bien entendu, Rosmerta pouvait y verser le poison à ta place avant d'envoyer la bouteille à Slughorn en croyant que ce serait mon cadeau de Noël... Oui, très habile... très habile... Ce malheureux Mr Rusard n'aurait jamais pensé, bien entendu, à vérifier une bouteille de chez Rosmerta... Dis-moi, comment t'y prenais-tu pour entrer en relation avec elle? Je croyais que tous les moyens de communication entre l'école et l'extérieur étaient surveillés._

_- J'utilisais des pièces de monnaie ensorcelées, répondit le jeune homme. Il se sentait comme obligé de s'expliquer, la main dans laquelle il tenait sa baguette agitée de tremblements. J'en avais une, elle avait l'autre, je pouvais ainsi lui envoyer des messages..._

_- N'est-ce pas le moyen de communication secret dont se servait l'année dernière le groupe qui s'était donné pour nom l'armée de Dumbledore ?_

_Dumbledore parlait d'une voix légère, sur le ton de la conversation, ce qui apaisa quelque peu Drago_

_- Oui, c'est eux qui m'ont donné l'idée, dit Drago avec un sourire de travers. J'ai aussi eu l'idée d'empoisonner l'hydromel grâce à la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger. Je l'ai entendue dire à la bibliothèque que Rusard n'arrivait pas à reconnaître les potions..._

_- S'il te plaît, n'emploie pas ce mot offensant devant moi, l'interrompit Dumbledore._

_Drago éclata d'un rire grinçant, presque désespéré. Pourquoi ne tentait-il rien pour se défendre ? Etait assez fou pour ne pas réaliser le danger qu'il courait ? Si seulement il lui donnait une bonne raison de l'épargner… Mais non cet imbécile continuer à papoter et faire des politesses…_

_- Ça vous ennuie que je dise Sang-de-Bourbe alors que je ne vais pas tarder à vous tuer?_

_- Oui, ça m'ennuie, répliqua Dumbledore. Quant à me tuer, Drago, tu as eu de longues minutes pour le faire. Nous sommes seuls. Jamais tu n'aurais pu espérer me trouver si peu en état de me défendre … et pourtant, tu n as toujours pas agi..._

_La bouche de Drago se tordit involontairement comme s'il venait de goûter quelque chose de très amer. Décidemment, ce vieux fou semblait vouloir mourir._

_- En ce qui concerne les événements de ce soir, continua Dumbledore, je suis un peu perplexe... Tu savais que j'avais quitté l'école? Oui, bien sûr, se répondit-il à lui-même, Rosmerta m'a vu partir, elle t'a sûrement prévenu en utilisant tes pièces de monnaie…_

_- Exactement, confirma Drago, mais elle m'a dit que vous vouliez simplement boire un verre, que vous alliez revenir._

_- J'ai bu un verre, sans aucun doute... Et je suis revenu... tant bien que mal, marmonna Dumbledore. Tu avais donc décidé de me tendre un piège?_

_- Nous avons fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus de la tour en sachant que vous vous dépêcheriez de venir voir qui avait été tué. Et ça a marché!_

_- Plus ou moins..., répliqua Dumbledore. Dois-je en conclure que personne n'a été tué?_

_- Quelqu'un est mort, annonça Drago d'une voix qui sembla monter d'un octave._

_Le souvenir fit frissonner Drago._

_- Un de vos alliés… Je ne sais pas qui, il faisait sombre... J'ai enjambé le corps... J'étais censé attendre ici votre retour mais les gens du Phénix se sont mis en travers du chemin…_

_- Oui, ils font souvent ça, remarqua Dumbledore._

_Il y eut au-dessous une détonation et des cris plus sonores que jamais, comme si on se battait dans l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au sommet de la tour. Le cœur de Drago se mit à battre à tout rompre._

_- Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps, quoi qu'il arrive, dit Dumbledore. Alors, examinons tes options, Drago._

_- Mes options! s'exclama-t-il. Je suis là avec ma baguette à la main... Je m'apprête à vous tuer..._

_- Mon cher ami, cessons de jouer à ce jeu. Si tu avais dû me tuer, tu l'aurais fait dès que tu m'as désarmé, tu n'aurais pas perdu de temps à bavarder agréablement sur les moyens mis en œuvre._

_- Je n'ai aucune option! s'écria Drago qui se sentit pâlir de désespoir. Je dois aller jusqu'au bout! Sinon, il me tuera! Et il tuera toute ma famille!_

_Mais pourquoi donc ne comprenait-il pas ?! Il ne voulait pas tuer mais il n'avait pas le choix._

_- Je mesure la difficulté de ta position, dit Dumbledore. Pourquoi donc crois-tu que je n'ai pas essayé de t'arrêter plus tôt? Parce que je savais que tu aurais été tué si Lord Voldemort s'était rendu compte que je te soupçonnais._

_Drago ne put s'empecher de grimacer en entendant prononcer le nom honni. _

_- Je n'ai pas voulu te parler de la mission qu'il t'avait confiée et dont j'étais au courant, de peur qu'il se serve contre toi de la legilimancie, poursuivit Dumbledore. Mais maintenant, au moins, nous pouvons dialoguer sans détour. .._

_Aucun mal n'a été fait, tu n'as blessé personne, bien que tu aies eu de la chance que tes victimes imprévues aient survécu. ..Je peux t'aider, Drago._

_-Non, vous ne le pouvez pas, répliqua Malefoy, la main qui tenait sa baguette secouée d'intenses tremblements. Personne ne le peut. Il m'a ordonné de le faire, sinon, il me tuerait. Je n'ai pas le choix._

_-Rejoins le bon camp, Drago, et nous te cacherons mieux que tu ne saurais l'imaginer. En plus, je peux envoyer des membres de l'Ordre chercher ta mère dès ce soir pour la cacher aussi. Actuellement, ton père est en sécurité à Azkaban… Le moment venu, nous pourrons le protéger à son tour… Passe du bon côté, Drago... Tu n'es pas un tueur..._

_Drago regarda Dumbledore dans les yeux. Ces paroles, il les attendait depuis le début de la conversation. Une solution à tous ses problèmes. Une raison d'espérer que tout s'arrangerait, qu'il n'aurait plus à faire souffrir d'innocents, à tuer… C'est alors qu'il sentit sa marque le piquer, comme un rappel à l'ordre. _

_- Je suis arrivé jusqu'ici, non? dit-il lentement. Ils pensaient que je ne sortirais pas vivant de ma tentative, mais je suis là… et vous êtes en mon pouvoir... C'est moi qui ai une baguette à la main... vous, vous êtes à ma merci..._

_- Non, Drago, répondit Dumbledore à voix basse. C'est ma merci qui compte à présent, pas la tienne._

_Malefoy resta silencieux. Il avait la bouche ouverte, sa main toujours tremblante. Oui, accepter, c'était la seule solution… Il allait baisser sa baguette lorsque soudain, un martèlement de pas retentit dans l'escalier. Quelques secondes plus tard, Drago fut violemment repoussé. Il reconnut quatre des mangemorts qu'il avait amené à Poudlard dans les silhouettes vêtues de robes noires qui firent irruption au sommet de la tour. Un peu assommé, le jeune homme écouta la conversation qui suivit d'une oreilles distraite, tentant de remettre ses idées en place. Un homme massif, le regard oblique, les traits étrangement de travers, pouffa de rire d'une voix sifflante._

_- Dumbledore coincé! s'exclama-t-il._

_Il se tourna vers sa sœur, une petite femme trapue, au sourire avide._

_- Dumbledore sans baguette, Dumbledore seul! Bravo, Drago, bien joué!_

_- Bonsoir, Amycus, dit Dumbledore, très calme comme s'il recevait des amis à dîner. Tu es venu avec Alecto... C'est charmant. .._

_La femme eut un petit rire courroucé._

_- Tu crois que tes fines plaisanteries vont t'aider sur ton lit de mort? ricana-t-elle._

_- Des plaisanteries? Oh, non. C'est ce qu'on appelle les bonnes manières, répliqua Dumbledore._

_- Vas-y donc, dit l'homme qui se trouvait le plus à gauche, un personnage massif aux longs membres, avec des cheveux et des favoris gris en bataille, et dont la robe noire de Mangemort paraissait trop serrée pour lui._

_- C'est toi, Fenrir? demanda Dumbledore._

_- En effet, répondit l'autre de sa voix râpeuse. Ça te fait plaisir de me voir, Dumbledore ?_

_- Non, pas vraiment..._

_Fenrir Greyback sourit, montrant des dents pointues. Du sang coulait sur son menton et il se léchait lentement les babines, avec une expression obscène. Drago tourna la tête, dégouté, retenant à grand peine un haut le cœur. Il avait toujours détesté ce sale loup-garou._

_- Tu sais à quel point j'aime les enfants, Dumbledore._

_- Dois-je en conclure que tu n'attends même plus la pleine lune pour attaquer, désormais? C'est très inhabituel... Tu as donc un tel goût pour la chair humaine qu'il ne lui suffit plus d'être satisfait une fois par mois?_

_- Exactement, répondit Greyback. Ça te choque, n'est-ce pas, Dumbledore ? Ça te fait peur?_

_- Je ne peux pas prétendre en tout cas que ça ne me dégoûte pas, répliqua Dumbledore. Et en effet, je suis un peu choqué que Drago t'ait amené dans cette école où habitent tous ses amis..._

_- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait venir, murmura Drago, dans un inexplicable besoin de se justifier. S'il avait su que le loup-garou viendrait, il n'aurait certainement pas ouvert le passage aujourd'hui._

_Il ne regardait pas Greyback, ne voulait même pas lui jeter un coup d'œil. La culpabilité lui tordait l'estomac._

_- Je ne savais pas qu'il serait ici..._

_- Je ne manquerais pour rien au monde une visite à Poudlard, Dumbledore, lança Greyback de sa voix rauque. Il y a ici tant de gorges à lacérer… Délicieux, délicieux…_

_Il leva un ongle jauni avec lequel il se cura les incisives, lorgnant Dumbledore._

_- Je pourrais m'occuper de toi en guise de dessert, Dumbledore…_

_- Non, dit sèchement le quatrième Mangemort._

_Il avait une tête aux traits grossiers, brutaux._

_- Nous avons des ordres. C'est Drago qui doit le faire. Vas-y, Drago, dépêche-toi._

_Mais Draco était moins résolu que jamais. Terrifié, il lança un regard suppliant à Dumbledore, quêtant un signe, quoi que ce soit qui puisse l'aider à savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Mais le directeur ne lui opposa qu'un visage pâle, et s'affaissa encore plus._

_- En tout cas, il n'en a plus pour très longtemps, si vous voulez mon avis! dit Amycus, provoquant le rire sifflant de sa sœur. Regardez-le. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Dumby ?_

_- Oh, une moindre résistance, des réflexes plus lents, Amycus, répondit Dumbledore. Bref, la vieillesse. _

_- Peut-être que ça t'arrivera aussi un jour… Si tu as la chance de parvenir jusque-là…_

_- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Hein? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? s'écria le Mangemort, soudain violent. Toujours pareil, avec toi, pas vrai Dumby, tu causes et tu ne fais rien, rien de rien. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres se donne la peine de te tuer! Allez, Drago, vas-y!_

_Mais à cet instant, d'autres bruits de lutte retentirent un peu plus bas et une voix cria:_

_- Ils ont bloqué l'escalier! Reducto ! REDUCTO!_

_Le cœur de Drago fit un nouveau bond dans sa poitrine._

_Ces quatre-là n'avaient donc pas neutralisé toute opposition, ils avaient simplement réussi à monter jusqu'au sommet de la tour et, d'après ce qu'on entendait, avaient dressé derrière eux une barrière invisible…_

_- Vite, Drago, maintenant! dit avec colère l'homme aux traits grossiers._

_Mais sa main tremblait toujours tellement qu'il était incapable de viser._

_- Je vais m'en occuper moi-même, gronda Greyback en s'avançant vers Dumbledore les bras tendus, les dents découvertes._

_- J'ai dit non! s'écria l'homme aux traits grossiers._

_Il y eut un éclair de lumière et le loup-garou fut projeté en arrière. Il heurta les remparts et vacilla, l'air furieux. Drago était de plus en plus terrifié._

_- Drago, vas-y ou alors écarte-toi pour que l'un de nous..., vociféra Alecto d'une voix perçante._

_Mais au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et Rogue apparut, la main crispée sur sa baguette. Ses yeux noirs balayèrent la scène, allant de Dumbledore, affalé contre le rempart, jusqu'aux Mangemorts, y compris le loup-garou enragé et Drago._

_- Nous avons un problème, Rogue, dit Amycus, l'homme à la silhouette massive, dont le regard et la baguette étaient dirigés l'un et l'autre vers Dumbledore. Ce garçon ne semble pas capable de…_

_Mais quelqu'un d'autre avait prononcé le nom de Rogue, d'une voix très faible._

_- Severus…_

_Drago frissonna au ton suppliant de Dumbledore. _

_Rogue resta silencieux. Il s'avança et repoussa brutalement Malefoy. Les Mangemorts reculèrent sans un mot. Même le loup-garou paraissait intimidé._

_Rogue observa Dumbledore un moment, et l'on voyait la répugnance, la haine creuser les traits rudes de son visage._

_- Severus... S'il vous plaît..._

_Rogue leva sa baguette et la pointa droit sur Dumbledore._

_- Avada Kedavra !_

_Un jet de lumière verte jaillit de la baguette de Rogue et frappa Dumbledore en pleine poitrine. Drago retint de justesse un cri d'horreur. Il ne put que regarder Dumbledore qui fut projeté dans les airs comme par une explosion. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il sembla suspendu sous la tête de mort étincelante puis retomba lentement en arrière, par-dessus les remparts, telle une grosse poupée de chiffon, avant de disparaître dans le vide._

_Une fraction de seconde, Drago éprouva un certain soulagement : il n'avait plus à tuer Dumbledore, sa mission était achevée. Puis l'horreur et l'égoïsme d'une telle pensée lui revinrent au visage, le paralysant. Ce fût son parrain qui le sortit de sa torpeur, en le tirant brusquement par le bras._

_- Vite! Filons d'ici!_

_Drago ne résista pas et le suivit. Il avait l'impression de marcher dans un épais brouillard. Il remarqua à peine les combats qui se déroulaient autour de lui. Il entendit vaguement son parrain ordonner aux autres d'abandonner le combat. Mais il ne cessa pas de courir…_

_Ils débouchèrent rapidement dans le parc du château. L'air frais agit sur lui comme un électrochoc. Devant lui, Drago pouvait maintenant voir les grilles de Poudlard. _

_- Stupefix !_

_Non, non ! Ils étaient si proches ! Pourquoi Potter se mettait-il toujours en travers de son chemin ?_

_- Cours, Drago !_

_Drago hésita un bref instant mais obéit. Il avait conscience qu'il ne pouvait être d'aucune aide à son parrain. En quelques enjambées il fut dehors. Mais où transplanner ? Il devait parler à Severus avant de rejoindre le point de rendez-vous fixer par le Maître. Finalement, il se décida pour le Manoir Malefoy. Il devait être vide à ce moment._

_Commença alors de longues minutes d'attente qui furent pour lui une véritable torture. Les pensées tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête. Il prenait peu conscience de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait : Dumbledore, le plus grand espoir du monde sorcier dans la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, était mort, et il était complice de son assassinat. Son statut de Mangemort était dorénavant connu de Potter, ce qui signifiait qu'Aurors et membres de l'Ordre serait dorénavant à sa poursuite. Ou du moins c'était très probable. Enfin, le Maître serait surement ravi d'apprendre qu'il avait échoué sa mission : cela lui donnait une bonne raison de se venger de son père sur lui. Il en était là de ses pensées lorsque son parrain surgit enfin._

_- Drago, nous avons peu de temps alors écoute moi attentivement et ne m'interrompt pas! J'ai promis à ta mère de te protéger et je le ferais. Tu dois d'abord te calmer et vider ton esprit comme je t'ai appris à le faire. L'occlumencie te sera utile face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout à l'heure. C'est très important. Bien. Maintenant je dois te révéler certaines choses importantes. Ta mère n'est pas détenue par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme il te l'a prétendu lorsqu'il t'a rendu visite à Pré-au-Lard. Et oui, je suis au courent pour ça aussi… Narcissa s'est enfuie. Le Maître n'était d'ailleurs pas ravi lorsqu'il s'en est rendu compte. Nul ne sait où elle a disparu. Mais elle est toujours en vie, je peux te l'assurer : si elle était morte, j'aurais été libéré de ma promesse et je l'aurais senti. Toujours est-il que le Seigneur des Ténèbres veux la retrouver et il pense que tu sais où elle se cache. Cela ajoute à sa rancœur envers les Malefoy. Il va certainement essayer de te faire avouer et donc sonder ton esprit. C'est pourquoi il est d'autant plus important que tu ferme ton esprit. Il ne doit pas deviner que tu regrettes d'être à son service. Le moindre doute quant à ta loyauté serait prétexte à se débarrasser de toi. Tu es en danger. Il observera tous tes faits et geste. Tu dois te reconstituer dès maintenant un masque d'impassibilité que tu ne quitteras plus tant que tu ne seras pas sûr et certain d'être totalement seul. Ne me parle pas sauf si je t'adresse là parole. N'évoque tes doutes avec personne même avec moi ou avec tes petits amis serpentards. _

_Drago acquiesça avec ferveur. Il comprenait l'importance de toutes ces mesures de sécurité._

_- Soit le plus obligeant possible avec les mangemorts, surtout ceux proches du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si le Maître t'ordonne quelque chose, fait le sans hésiter. C'est bien compris ?_

_- Oui Severus, je te promets de faire attention._

_- Encore une chose… N'essayes surtout pas de contacter ta mère. Elle le fera surement elle-même quand elle sera sûre de pouvoir le faire en toute sécurité._

_Une fois de plus Drago acquiesça, réprimant son inquiétude comme le lui avait ordonné son parrain. _

_- Il est temps d'aller au rendez-vous maintenant. Le Maître sera ravi d'apprendre que Dumbledore a été éliminé. Je m'arrangerai pour qu'il te pardonne de ne pas l'avoir tué toi-même. N'oublie pas, ferme ton esprit…_

FIN DU FLASH BACK

**Merci de m'avoir lue !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, si c'est le cas alors reviewez svp…**

**Si vous n'avez pas aimé, expliquez-moi pourquoi, j'accepte toutes les critiques.**

**Si vous avez des remarques, des propositions, si vous aimez Drago ou sivous le détestez, c'est aussi en bas à gauche !**

**Bien, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, dans le prochain vous découvrirez enfin qui est Mery et pourquoi Drago est bloqué chez les moldus.**

**A plus et bonne journée !**


	3. Maman?

**Titre:**** Besoin d'aide**

**Disclaimer**** Tout appartient encore et toujours à J.K.****Rowling**

**Bonjour tout le monde! C'est le 7 septembre aujourd'hui et j'ai enfin achevé mon troisième chapitre. Mais aujourd'hui est également un grand jour: c'est l'anniv de ma super cops qui viens tout juste de vieillir dramatiquement d'un an, aussi: JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MA 'TITE CARINE!!!! Je lui dédicace ce chapitre, c'est mon cadeau. Sinon le 7 septembre, c'est aussi mon troisième jour de cours depuis la rentrée. Je vais devoir passer mon année à bosser (****becoze**** the bac)****: l'horreur! M'enfin, revenons à des sujets plus gais et faisons place à… la lecture!**

**Chapitre 3 – Maman?**

_Toujours quelques heures plus tôt, Dans le parc du Manoir __Malefoy_

Le souvenir de sa conversation avec son parrain restait gravé dans sa mémoire. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine… Une semaine à tourner en rond dans le manoir vide de toute présence humaine, excepté lorsque le Maître l'appelait. Une semaine à ressasser sans cesse ses idées noires. Une semaine à éviter au maximum les contacts, de peur de se trahir. Une semaine à craindre à chaque instant pour sa vie, redoutant de voire apparaître Auror, membre de l'ordre du Phénix ou même Mangemort. Une semaine à espérer une visite de Severus qui ne venait pas.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait seul, avec pour seuls compagnons, sa peur, ses souvenirs et ses pensées.

Severus lui avait appris que sa mère s'était enfuie. Cette information, plus que toute autre, le surprenait et lui inspirait des sentiments mitigés. Sa mère était une personne froide. Elle avait rarement montré signe d'affection envers lui, aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Aussi apprendre qu'elle avait fait jurer à son parrain de le protéger l'avait profondément troublé. D'autre part, elle avait toujours était une épouse obéissante. Ses paroles étaient mesurées, elle ne disait que le strict minimum. Elle ne contredisait jamais Lucius. La seule fois où elle émit elle-même un souhait, fut lorsqu'elle insista pour qu'il aille à Poudlard, et non à Dumstrang, comme le voulait initialement son père. Elle avait alors fait montre d'une détermination étonnante de sa part. Lucius, bien que très irrité, avait finalement cédé. Certes, elle ne semblait pas aimer son mari, ni même l'apprécier d'ailleurs, mais elle avait toujours accompli ses devoirs d'épouse. Non, décidément, Drago ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu pousser sa mère à disparaître alors que Lucius n'était même pas au Manoir. Peut-être avait-elle reçu des menaces, bien que Drago pensait sa mère difficilement influençable. Le jeune homme ne savait donc pas très bien si il devait en vouloir à sa mère pour l'avoir abandonné au moment où il avait le plus besoin de son soutient ou s'il devait s'inquiéter pour elle.

Autre point soulevé lors de sa discussion avec son parrain: il était en danger. Comme l'avait deviné Severus, il voulait échapper au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait compris depuis quelque mois qu'il n'était pas capable de lancer des impardonnables, et ce non pas parce qu'il était trop faible mais parce qu'il fallait aimer faire souffrir pour y parvenir. Hors il ne prenait aucun plaisir à voir la mort et la souffrance autour de lui. Quel avantage avait-il donc à être Mangemort? Les idéaux? S'il détestait les moldus c'était plus par habitude que par véritable conviction. Il n'en avait jamais rencontré. Quant aux Sang-de-Bourbes, c'est également son père qui lui avait appris à les mépriser, lui répétant sans cesse à quel point ils étaient inférieurs. Mais Drago devait admettre que ces enfants nés de moldus n'était pas aussi insignifiant que son père le prétendait. Granger, malgré toute l'antipathie qu'il éprouvait pour elle, restait l'élève la plus douée et la plus intelligente de sa génération. Aussi ne pouvait-il que remettre en cause toutes ces 'vérités' que lui avait enseigné son père. Non, ce n'est pas par idéalisme qu'il avait rejoint Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est par rancœur, par vengeance.

C'est pour faire regretter à Potter son mépris, son arrogance, son talent et sa célébrité. Oui, il était jaloux de l'enfant chéri du monde magique. Adoré des professeurs, chouchou du directeur, adulé depuis sa plus tendre enfance, joueur de Quidditch au talent inné, Harry Potter suscitait l'admiration où qu'il aille. Il avait des amis loyaux et sincères. Drago, lui, n'avait pas d'amis loyaux et sincères. Personne ne cherchait à le connaître vraiment. Il inspirait la crainte, la haine mais pas le respect. Tout le monde recherchait l'amitié d'Harry, Saint Harry… Même lui l'avait recherché, il y a presque sept ans, ce soir là, lorsqu'ils étaient entrés à Poudlard pour la première fois. Or Potter l'avait rejeté sans hésitation, sans même lui donner une chance.

Et maintenant il se retrouvait esclave d'un mégalo psychopathe. Car Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom n'était rien de plus que ça. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment il ne l'avait pas réaliser plus tôt. Cet homme, si toutefois on pouvait encore le qualifier d'humain, prenait un tel plaisir à la souffrance d'autrui qu'il aurait du flairer le piège à trois kilomètre… Mais non, à peine était-il débarrassé de l'emprise paternelle qu'il se jetait tout droit dans les griffes d'un nouveau tyran, cent fois pire que le premier. Il aurait du comprendre: non content de se faire appeler Maître, le Seigneur des Ténèbres marquait également ses serviteurs comme du bétail.

Avec dégout, Drago observa longtemps la Marque des Ténèbres, plus nette que jamais, dont les contours noirs s'étalaient sur son avant-bras. Ce tatouage portait le sceau de l'infamie, il était le symbole de sa servitude.

Retenant un haut-le-cœur, Drago détourna les yeux et pris une grande inspiration. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. La Marque ne lui donnait qu'une raison de plus de haïr Voldemort. Il devait surmonter sa peur, son dégout, renforcer sa détermination à échapper au Seigneur des Ténèbres coûte que coûte.

Tout ce qui lui manquait, c'était un petit coup de pouce. Mais de qui pouvait-il attendre de l'aide? Certainement pas de la part des membres de l'Ordre ou du ministère. Et il avait plus de chance de voire McGonagall en bikini que d'obtenir le soutient du Balafré et de sa bande - ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas, soit dit en passant. Seul son parrain serait susceptible de l'aider. Il avait d'ailleurs promis à sa mère de le protéger. Seulement voila, Drago était persuadé de sa loyauté à Voldemort. S'il le couvrait actuellement en cachant au Maître que Drago n'était pas un Mangemort convaincu, il n'irait certainement pas jusqu'à l'aider à s'enfuir, si tant est qu'il en ait les moyens. De plus, où s'enfuir? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait le localiser n'importe où grâce à la Marque. Il devait donc aller dans un lieu protégé et donc, par définition, rempli d'opposants à Voldemort. Or en tant que Mangemort, même fugitif, ces lieux étaient à proscrire: les membres de l'Ordre lui demanderaient d'espionner le Seigneur des Ténèbres ce qui le mettrait encore plus en danger.

Une idée éclaira soudain son esprit: s'il devenait animagus, il pourrait se cacher n'importe où sans qu'on le reconnaisse. Si Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrew l'avaient fait, lui aussi pouvait le faire. Seulement, cela ne réglait pas le problème de la marque. D'autre part, le temps lui était compté, or il fallait beaucoup de temps pour devenir animagus. Il retint néanmoins cette idée: être animagus pouvait toujours être utile. Il se promit d'entamer des recherches discrètes dès qu'il retournerait au manoir.

Il en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'il eut soudain l'étrange impression que quelque chose le tirait par le nombril. Surprit, il essaya de reculer mais la traction se fit de plus en plus forte, le contraignant à avancer en direction des bosquets qui se trouvaient à la lisière du parc. Drago tenta d'enfoncer ses talons dans le sol, pour tenter de freiner son avancée, mais rien n'y fit. Il commença alors à paniquer. Sans trop y croire, il lança un _finite__incantatum_ en direction des arbres. Aucun effet… Qu'est-ce qui se trouvait dans ces bosquets? Ou plutôt qui? Cette personne n'avait certainement pas des intentions bienveillantes à son égard. Peut-être était-ce même un Mangemort envoyé per le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour le tué. Il pensait pourtant que Voldemort mettrait plus de temps pour se décider de se débarrasser de lui, qu'il organiserait une petite mise en scène publique, devant tous les autres mangemorts, et surtout devant Lucius. Une sorte d'avertissement et de vengeance à la fois.

Dans un sursaut de fierté, Drago raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire. Aussi fût-il très surpris, lui qui pensait devoir faire face à un ennemi déterminé à le tuer, de se trouver face à une personne qu'il connaissait bien et dont les intentions ne semblaient pas vraiment belliqueuses.

- Mère?! s'exclama-t-il, s'approchant avec circonspection, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir.

- Bonjour mon fils. Surpris de me voire ici, n'est-ce pas?

Comme Drago ne répondait pas mais fronçait légèrement les sourcils, Narcissa Malefoy fit un pas vers lui, hésita quelques secondes, puis le pris dans ses bras, augmentant encore la confusion du jeune homme. Cette femme était-elle vraiment sa mère? Il n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de montrer son affection.

- Tu te demandes sans doute ce que je fais ici, et pourquoi j'ai disparu pendant tout ce temps, repris Narcissa en se séparant de son fils comme à regret. Je vais tout t'expliquer mais avant tout lève la tête que je puisse t'observer. Tu as grandis, il me semble, non? Mais tu es un peu pâle… allez, viens t'asseoir près de moi, l'histoire que j'ai à te raconter est un peu longue, aussi mieux vaut que tu sois confortablement installé.

La surprise et l'incompréhension de Drago atteint des sommets: il n'avait jamais entendu sa mère parler autant ni s'inquiéter pour lui. Habituellement, elle ne disait que le strict nécessaire et ne semblait pas réellement s'intéresser à lui. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, c'était de la tendresse qu'il semblait lire dans son regard. Etait-ce un piège, une ruse inventée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour être définitivement fixé quant à sa loyauté? Etait-ce réellement sa mère ou une personne déguisée grâce au polynectar? Non, aucun Mangemort ne serait parvenu à insuffler cette lueur de tendresse qui l'étonnait tant dans son regard. D'ailleurs, les mangemorts connaissaient-ils seulement la signification du mot 'tendresse'?

Ce fut son interlocutrice qui mit fin à ses interrogations en lui souriant ironiquement, comme si elle avait suivit le cours de sa pensée.

- Tu doutes de mon identité. Pourtant je suis bien Narcissa Malefoy, née Black. Et je suis ici pour t'aider et non te tendre un piège. Je sais que tu as décidé de t'enfuir et je vais tout faire pour rendre ton projet possible.

Surpris et effrayé, Drago ouvrit la bouche pour se récrier mais Narcissa l'interrompit:

- Non, ne nie pas, tes pensées n'ont aucun secret pour moi. Et rassure-toi, personne d'autre n'est au courant et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, si bon legilimens qu'il soit, ne peut espionner tes pensées à une telle distance. Je t'assure qu'ici nous pourrons discuter en toute sécurité à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. J'ai entouré le parc de sortilèges m'avertissant si un sorcier, même sous forme animagus, un elfe de maison ou un quelconque être vivant doit de raison entrait dans ce périmètre. Ce sont des sorts indécelables, et même si quelqu'un parvenait à les découvrir, il n'en connaîtrait pas l'utilité: c'est une magie bien trop ancienne pour que quiconque la connaisse! C'est très pratique dans des situations comme celle-ci… Mais je m'égare, revenons à nos dragons. Je disais donc que je sais que tu veux t'opposer à Voldemort (frémissement de Drago: mais depuis quand sa mère appelait-elle le Seigneur des Ténèbres ainsi?) et j'en suis heureuse. C'est ce qui m'a convaincue de t'apporter mon aide. Car ce que je vais te confier aujourd'hui est d'une importance capitale, autant pour moi que pour la lutte contre les Ténèbres. Je dois donc pouvoir avoir une confiance totale en toi. Alors seulement je pourrai te libérer de l'emprise de ton 'maître'.

Ce mot, prononcé avec emphase, fit tiquer Drago. La colère grondait en lui.

- Oh! Vous voulez vous assurez que vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi? Mais puis-je vraiment avoir confiance en vous, 'mère'? répliqua ironiquement le jeune, imitant le ton de Narcissa.

- Tu veux donc une preuve irréfutable de mon identité? Tu as bien raison, prudence est mère de sureté. Hum, comment puis-je te convaincre? Un souvenir, peut-être… Oh, je sais, s'exclama-t-elle tandis que son regard s'éclaira d'une étrange lueur.

Sous l'œil consterné de son fils, elle commença à fredonner:

_"Goodnight, my Angel, time to close your eyes, and save these questions for another day.__I think I know what you've been asking me, I think you know what I've been trying to say.__I promised I would never leave you, and you should always know...__Wherever you may go, no matter where you are, I never will be far away.__Goodnight, my Angel, now it's time to sleep, and still so many things I want to say.__Remember all the songs you sang for me, when we went sailing on an emerald bay.__And like a boat out on the ocean, I'm rocking you to sleep..."_

La douce mélodie s'infiltra lentement dans l'esprit du jeune homme, amenant en lui l'écho de caresses, de bras tendres qui le berçaient, l'entouraient d'amour. Il se revit petit, effrayé par le noir qui l'entourait, sa mère venait le sauver du monstre qui se tapissait dans l'obscurité. Ses paroles rassurantes, la berceuse qui l'aidait à s'endormir… Il devait avoir trois ou quatre ans à l'époque. Et dire qu'il avait oublié jusqu'au souvenir de ces instants de bonheur dans les bras maternels… Drago, bouleversé, leva la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux d'un bleu outremer de sa mère.

Narcissa s'approcha de quelques pas et posa la paume de sa main sur la tempe de son fils. Un souvenir qui n'était pas le sien infiltra alors l'esprit de Drago:

_Narcissa réfléchissait. A qui __devait-elle__ envoyer des invitations pour la soirée que Lucius lui avait demandé d'organiser? Les Parkinson, sans aucun doute. Severus Rogue également, c'était un ami proche de son mari… Cornélius __Fudge__ et sa femme, bien sûr, puisque c'est en leur honneur que Lucius voulait organiser cette réception: rien de tel pour ce mettre dans les petits papiers du nouveau ministre__. Elle pouvait également inviter __Circéa__ Zabini et son dernier mari en en date. Il lui semblait que c'était le troisième… ou peut-être le quatrième? Elle pourra amener le jeune Blaise, il tiendra compagnie à Drago. Devait-elle inviter Andromeda? Ce serait l'occasion __ou__ jamais de se réconcilier avec sa sœur… Quoique Lucius verrait d'un mauvais œil qu'elle amène son 'né de moldus' de mari. Elle imaginait d'ici la scène__… Or il serait mal venu de la part de son mari d'utiliser le terme Sang-de-Bourbe devant le Ministre._

_Son attention fut soudain détournée par des pleurs dans la pièce voisine: Drago. Narcissa hésita. Lucius lui avait interdit de le consoler dorénavant. 'Tu vas le pourrir à accourir sans cesse quand il pleur. Il est temps pour mon fils d'apprendre à se conduire comme un homme. Or un homme ne pleur pas et ne se cache pas dans les jupons de sa mère dès que quelque chose lui fait peur…'__ avait-il dit pas plus tard que la veille. Mais son fils n'était encore qu'un bébé, il avait besoin de son amour. Après quelques minutes de délibération intérieure, Narcissa se précipita dans la chambre de Drago. Mettant fin d'un bref coup de baguette au sort d'isolement que Lucius avait dressait autour du bambin, elle se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras._

_- __Chut, bébé, c'est fini, maman est là… Arrête de pleurer, mon amour…_

_- __Les monstres…__ Ils étaien__t là… partout… je les sens…_

_- __Mais non, mon bébé, c'était seulement un cauchemar, n'ait pas peur, il n'y a rien dans cette chambre. Regarde mon cœur, c'est tout vide…_

_Drago regarda autour de lui d'un air à la fois apeuré et dubitatif. __Constatant__ qu'elle lui avait dit la vérité il la sera de nouveau dans ses petits bras et lui chuchota, après un léger reniflement:_

_- __Merci maman…_

_- __Mais de quoi mon chéri? _

_- __D'avoir fait fuir les méchants monstres! Ils voulaient nous séparer!_

_- __Ah bon? Alors heureusement que je suis arrivée à temps__, sourit Narcissa en embrassant le bout du nez tout rouge de son fils. D'un geste tendre elle essuya les dernières larmes qui perlaient sur les sourcils ourlés de son petit cœur. Elle l'aimait tant… Elle ne supportait pas de le voire souffrir. Elle se promit de faire son maximum pour le protéger._

_- __Je t'aime maman, j'espère __qu'on ne sera__ jamais séparé._

_- __Moi aussi je t'aime, mon bébé, énormément!_

_Narcissa continua à bercer son fils pendant quelques minutes en lui chantant sa berceuse préférée, _Good night my Angel_, pour l'aider à se rendormir. Elle finissait le troisième couplet lorsque Lucius entra brusquement dans la pièce, les faisant tous deux sursauter.__ Avisant la scène, il s'avança, l'air menaçant. Aussitôt, sa femme se mit entre lui et l'enfant, tentative dérisoire pour le protéger._

_- __Comme c'est touchant Narcissa, un accès d'instinct maternel! commença Lucius__d'un ton dangereusement calme__. Il me semblait pourtant t'avoir prévenue: plus de cajoleries ni de marques d'affection d'aucune sorte. __Drago a atteint l'âge d'être traité comme un vrai Malefoy. Dorénavant , c'est moi qui m'occupe de son éducation. Si je te vois encore me désobéir, je te jure que je te ferais du mal. Et si ce n'est pas suffisant, je m'en prendrais également au petit. Je ne peux te permettre de l'abreuver ainsi de tendresse, ça le rendrais niais et mou, indigne de la famille Malefoy._

_- __Mais Lucius, murmura la jeune femme, suppliante, il est encore si jeune, il ne comprend pas pourquoi je le laisse ainsi tout seul. Il __croit__ que je l'abandonne__. I__l a encore besoin de l'amour de sa mère…_

_A ces mots, le 'sourire' de Lucius se fit encore plus maléfique et il reprit d'un ton doucereux, comme si sa femme n'était pas intervenue:_

_- __Hum… Peut-être devrais-je mettre mes menaces à exécution dès maintenant, histoire de me faire bien comprendre…_

_- __Non… murmura Narcissa paniquée._

_Lucius l'ignora et dirigea sa baguette vers l'enfant._

_- __DOLORIS!_

_- __NON! Je t'en supplie Lucius, arrête! __Je te promets que je t'obéirai à l'avenir, mais je t'en prie arrête, Drago n'est pas responsable! __s'exclama la jeune femme horrifiée de voire son fils, la chair de sa chaire souffrir autant. Chacun de ses cris de douleur la déchiraient aussi bien que si elle subissait elle-même le sort._

_- __Allons Narcissa, reprend toi, se moqua Lucius, sans pour autant cesser le sortilège. Tu n'as toujours pas compris, il est donc normal que je poursuive la punition: j'ai dit plus de marques d'affection. Or supplier à genou comme une vulgaire esclave pour que je l'épargne est clairement une marque d'affection._

_Narcissa __s'effondra en pleurs, incapable de rester de marbre face à la souffrance de son fils, torturée par la culpabilité. Sa faute… c'était sa faute…_

_- __Pathétique, s'exclama Lucius avec dégoût, faisant finalement cesser le sort. Espérons que cela te serve de leçon. Sort maintenant! Et toi, le mioche, arrête toute de suite de pleurer et n'espère plus que ta mère __vienne__ te consoler. Dès demain je commence ton éducation…_

Drago resta immobile quelques instants, trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir et les souvenir qui remontaient en lui.

- Ce fut le premier Doloris que tu subis, mais certainement pas le dernier. Pendant les mois qui suivirent, malgré mes efforts pour respecter la volonté de Lucius, il t'a torturé plusieurs fois encore. Il prenait un plaisir perverse à nous faire souffrir. Le moindre geste, le moindre regard, la moindre parole qui décelaient un tant soit peu de tendresse étaient prétextes aux Doloris. C'est pour cette raison que je me suis éloignée de toi, malgré le fait que tu prenais mon abandon comme une trahison. Pour te protéger mais aussi pour me protéger moi. Te voir souffrir m'était insupportable parce que justement, je t'aimais. Je suis devenue froide. Je t'évitais au maximum, de peur que l'amour que j'avais pour toi ne ressorte. Bien qu'il soit légitime pour toi d'en douter aujourd'hui, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, Drago.

Le jeune homme médita ces paroles pendant quelques secondes. Il pouvait comprendre le comportement de sa mère. Quant à pardonner, cela prendrait surement un peu plus de temps. Ses yeux dans ceux de sa mère, il acquiesça, marquant ainsi son acceptation. Narcissa se détendit enfin. Elle souffrait encore de la rancune de son fils mais le premier pas vers la réconciliation était fait.

Certains détails titillaient néanmoins Drago c'est pourquoi il demanda:

- Pourquoi t'es tu enfuies il y a quelques moi? Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres me menaçait en me faisant croire qu'il te détenait en otage. Tu aurais au moins dû m'envoyer un hibou!

- J'avais l'intention de te prévenir mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Je me suis accidentellement retrouvée dans un endroit où il était réellement impossible de te joindre. Quant à la raison de ma fuite, elle est simple: vers le mois de mars, peu après le retour de Lucius, je me suis rendue compte que j'étais enceinte et je refusais qu'un autre de mes enfant subisse ce que tu avais subi. J'ai réalisé trop tard les intentions de Lucius, ce qui m'a rendue impuissante, mais je me suis promis que je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur.

- Enceinte? Mais tu n'as pas du tout l'air enceinte!

- Oh! J'ai déjà accouché.

- Comment? ça fait à peine quatre mois.

- L'endroit où il m'était réellement impossible de te joindre, c'était le passé. L'époque de Merlin pour être plus précise.

- Quoi?! T'étais dans le passé? Mais c'est totalement impossible!

- Non Drago, rien n'est impossible. Improbable tout au plus. Mais cette histoire est un peu longue à raconter, or le temps nous est compté. J'ai écris tout ce qui m'était arrivé durant ces quatre mois pour toi, plus d'un an et demi pour moi, dans ce cahier, continua-t-elle en tendant un carnet de cuir noir, un peu élimé, à son fils qui le prit avec incrédulité: un voyage dans le passé, rien que ça! Et à l'époque du plus grand de tous les sorciers!

- Le journal est protégé pour que seul toi et ta sœur puissent en révéler le contenu, conclut

- J'ai une sœur?

- Oui. Une magnifique petite sœur prénommée Meredith. Mery pour les intimes.

A ces mots, Narcissa sourit tendrement et s'éloignant en direction d'un grand chêne centenaire. De derrière, elle sortit un couffin, très semblable à ceux moldus. Quand elle revint vers lui, Drago put voire un beau bébé blond, qui ne semblait pas avoir plus d'un an. Lorsque sa mère lui chatouilla le bout du nez, le bébé s'étira paresseusement, cherchant le contact avec la main mais gardant les yeux obstinément clos.

- Ouvre les yeux, bébé, allez… Dit bonjour à ton grand frère. Mery, mon cœur…

Emerveillé malgré lui, Drago assista au réveil de sa petite sœur. Un œil… puis l'autre… et enfin un raz de marée de bleu outremer le submergea. Si petite et déjà si belle (un peu comme lui quoi!). S'il avait eu des doutes quant à l'affection qu'il pouvait éprouver pour ce petit être qui entrait dans sa vie sans invitation, il n'en avait plus. En faite, il ne pensait plus à rien qu'à la profondeur de ce regard outremer encré dans le sien. D'abord un peu surprise par ce nouveau visage qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Mery fronça les sourcils, puis, amusée par les reflets du soleil qui jouaient dans les cheveux platine de son vis-à-vis, elle commença à sourire et émit même un petit rire fluté en tendant la main vers les jolies lumières. Ce rire porta un coup au cœur à Drago. Il se promit de tout faire pour que le bébé continue à sourire, à être heureux et indifférent aux malheurs qui peuplaient le monde extérieur, le plus longtemps possible. Mery serait sa rédemption, son espoir et sa raison de continuer à lutter.

- Je te confie aujourd'hui mon bien le plus précieux. A ton regard je devine que tu l'aimeras comme elle le mérite. Promet moi de la protéger. Elle ne doit jamais tomber entre les mains des Mangemorts, et surtout pas entre celles de Voldemort. Mery dispose d'un pouvoir un peu spécial et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ferait tout pour s'en emparer si cela venait à sa connaissance.

- Où pourra-t-on se cacher? Et pourquoi ne viens tu pas avec nous?

- Je connais un sort qui permet de contrer le pouvoir de ta marque mais il suppose pour cela que je prenne ton identité. Si je veux protéger Meredith, je veux également te protéger toi. C'est pour ça que je vais prendre ta place auprès des Mangemort. Je maîtrise mieux la magie et je suis plus apte à me défendre que toi.

- Comment tu vas faire?

- Polynectar et sort de transfert d'identité. D'ailleurs j'aurai besoin que tu me donne beaucoup de tes cheveux. Un sort de 'tombe-cheveux' devrait faire l'affaire. Un sortilège de repousse et tu retrouveras ta chevelure intacte.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Une minute plus tard, Narcissa avait de quoi préparer du polynectar pour plus d'un an, tandis que Drago arborait une chevelure toute neuve, plus brillante que jamais (au grand plaisir de Meredith qui s'empressa de tester leur résistance à la traction).

Ils commencèrent alors le rituel de transfert d'identité. Aux yeux de tous et ce jusqu'à ce que le sortilège soit rompu, Narcissa Malefoy devenait Drago Malefoy. Pour sceller le rituel, elle toucha la marque de Drago de sa baguette et murmura quelques mots dans une langue que Drago ne connaissait pas. La marque sembla s'accrocher à l'extrémité du bois de bois. Dirigeant alors sa baguette vers son propre avant bras, Narcissa acheva le transfert. Drago observa le phénomène avec curiosité: le tatouage était devenu d'une texture semblable à du caramel noir. Il se décoller avec difficulté de sa peau et s'allongeait tel un chewing-gum que l'on étire. Il ne consentit à se détacher entièrement de sa peau qu'après avoir rencontrer celle de sa mère, créant pendant quelques secondes un étrange lien entre eux.

- Voilà une bonne chose de faite, s'exclama Narcissa, visiblement satisfaite. Ta marque ne réapparaîtra sur ton bras que si le sort de transfert d'identité est rompu. Tu sauras alors que vous êtes en danger et que des Mangemorts peuvent te localiser à tout instant.

Drago observa encore son avant-bras désormais vierge pendant un long instant, penseur.

- Bien. Parlons un peu de Mery maintenant. Tu devras la nourrir plusieurs fois par jour. Actuellement, elle a six mois. Elle devra boire environ un demi-litre de lait par jour, réparti dans la journée. Je t'ai préparé un sac avec toutes les affaires qui sont nécessaires pour t'occuper d'elle. Il y a plusieurs biberon, des plats pour bébé équilibrés, des couches, parce que tu devras changer celles de Mery dès qu'elles sont pleines, mouillées, qu'elles commencent à sentir mauvais… Il y a même un guide dans lequel tout est expliqué en détail. Lis-le attentivement avant tout. Il existe certains sorts qui te permettent d'effectuer certaines tâches, par exemple un sort de réchauffement est parfait pour faire chauffer le biberon, néanmoins, tu te retrouveras certainement dans le monde moldu, il est donc impératif que tu saches te débrouiller de la même manière qu'eux. D'autant qu'il serait plus prudent pour toi d'utiliser la magie au minimum pour ne pas te faire repérer, aussi bien par le ministère que par les Mangemorts.

Drago esquissa une grimace à la mention de changer les couches puis de vivre à la manière moldue mais n fis aucun commentaire conscient que sa mère avait raison.

- Comment pourrons-nous quitter le manoir Malefoy? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres à mis en place des détecteurs de transplanage.

- Tu ne partiras pas d'ici en transplanant mais grâce à un Portoloin, où plutôt une amulette du Destin qui feras office de Portoloin, répondit Narcissa en sortant un collier au bout duquel pendait une étrange pierre noire gravée de runes. 'La Voyageuse' comme nous l'appelons, est une pierre de grand pouvoir qui se transmet de filles en filles dans la famille depuis des générations. C'est un Portoloin spécial qui fait intervenir le Destin dans le choix de la _destin_ation. C'est un objet unique et très puissant qui pourrait bien te sauver la vie à plusieurs reprises, donc prends en soin. Il faut une formule pour l'utiliser. Tu dois l'apprendre par cœur:

_Destin, __mène-nous__ en ce lieu secret_

_Où sans danger nous pourrons nous poser_

_Qu'ainsi nos vie__s__ ne soi__en__t plus menacées_

Quelques minutes furent nécessaires à Drago pour bien mémoriser la formule. Narcissa allait continuer ses instructions lorsqu'une alarme se fit entendre. Immédiatement, elle se tendit.

- Une intrusion! Tu dois partir Drago, s'exclama-t-elle en tendant le couffin et le sac d'affaires à Drago. Lui fourrant rapidement le pendentif dans la main, elle reprit, pressante:

- Récite la formule, maintenant!

Drago s'exécuta sans protester. Alors qu'ils allaient disparaître, elle conclut:

- Je vous aime. Restez saufs!

La vision de Drago se brouilla et il disparut dans un tiraillement de nombril.

**A suivre…**

**Enfin fini! J'espère que cela vous a plu et que vous m'enverrez pleins de ****reviews**** pour m'encourager à continuer.**

**Où me dire que vous n'avez pas aimé: j'accepte toutes les critiques, surtout les plus constructives.**

**Sinon, j'ai une annonce à faire passer:**

**Je cherche quelqu'un qui accepterait d'écrire en collaboration avec moi, j'ai plein d'idées de fics, mais un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue pour les écrire. D'autant que le partage des idées permet****d'améliorer la qualité et l'originalité d'une ****fanfiction****. Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, laissez une ****review**** sur ma fic et on pourra éventuellement échanger nos adresse ****msn**** (ou E-mail)...**

**Et bien au revoir et bonne soirée à tous****! J'espère que vous avez eu une bonne rentrée.**

**A bientôt**


	4. Rencontre

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, voici venir… le chapitre 4 ! Eh oui, prenant mon courage à deux mains, m'emparant de mon clavier et à l'aide de mon fidèle ami… le logiciel Word (qui corrige les fautes d'orthographe : très utile), j'ai achevé la rédaction de mon chapitre pour votre plus grand plaisir (du moins je l'espère). Ah quelle aventure ! Eviter ma mère, trouver l'inspiration, faire la guerre aux fautes d'orthographe et de conjugaison, combattre les bugs qui semblent pleuvoir sur mon ordi… Je n'y serais sans doute pas parvenue sans vos super reviews pour me remonter le moral, aussi merci à vous, lecteurs, à qui je dédie ce chapitre. Merci de me lire et de m'apprécier.**

**P.S : Ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents à la demande de ma super-friend Carine. J'espère que cette longueur lui ira.^^**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Rencontre **

- Ambre ! Ambre ! On rentre bientôt ? J'ai faim. Je veux goûter.

Ambre sursauta. Depuis une demi heure, elle observait le jeune homme blond assit sur le banc de l'autre côté de l'allée du parc. Ce dernier tenait un magnifique bout de chou dans les bras. Durant ce court laps de temps, elle l'avait vu débordé face aux pleurs du bébé, méfiant dès qu'une personne faisait mine de s'approcher d'eux, attendrit devant le sourire du petit, totalement excédé par ses cris, triste et le regard dans le vague… Le blond semblait n'avoir aucune idée de la façon de s'occuper d'un bébé. Parfois, il lisait une sorte de livre contenant des conseils pour jeunes parents, mais cela ne semblait pas beaucoup l'aider à comprendre la préparation, le fonctionnement et l'usage des biberons. Ambre avait du se retenir plusieurs fois d'éclater de rire à la vue des efforts pathétiques du jeune homme. Le pauvre bébé était probablement affamé. La jeune fille se demandait si elle devait intervenir lorsqu'Alex, le gamin qu'elle 'baby-sittait', la sorti brusquement de ses pensées.

- Oui, mon grand, on va y aller. Je dois juste faire quelque chose avant. Tu m'accompagnes ?

Intrigué, le petit garçon acquiesça. C'est donc sous bonne escorte qu'Ambre se dirigea vers l'étrange couple qui lui faisait face. Son attention complètement focalisée sur le bébé qui refusait d'arrêter de pleurer, il ne s'aperçu pas de sa présence avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole :

- Bonjour ! Depuis tout à l'heure je t'observe et tu sembles complètement débordé. Besoin d'aide, peut-être ?

Puis, sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre de peur qu'il la repousse comme il l'avait fait avec le quadragénaire bien intentionné qui l'avait approché dix minutes plus tôt, elle reprit, lui arrachant quasiment le biberon des mains :

- C'est pas comme ça qu'il faut s'y prendre. Premièrement, le biberon doit absolument être stérilisé sinon ton bébé risque d'être contaminé par des bactéries.

Sur ce, elle sortit du sac qu'elle emmenait à chaque fois qu'elle faisait du baby-sitting une grosse bouteille d'eau et un flacon de comprimés blancs.

- Ce sont des gélules à base de chlore, expliqua-t-elle en interceptant le regard suspicieux du jeune homme. Tu rinces le biberon à l'eau, puis tu dissous une gélule dedans. C'est radical, aucunes bactéries ne peuvent y survivre. Ensuite, avec des mains propres – Ambre sortit un paquet de lingettes de son sac – tu peux commencer à remplir le biberon. Il a quel âge ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le poupon.

- _Elle_ a un an.

- T'as du lait de croissance ?

Le blond la regarda avec incompréhension puis lui tendit le sac qui contenait les affaires de la petite. Il avait visiblement décidé de lui faire confiance… Bien.

Ambre farfouilla quelques secondes dans le sac avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait : Des petites bouteilles de lait Blédina de 50 cl. Avec une dextérité que Drago ne put qu'admirer, elle vida une bouteille dans le biberon, remit la tétine en place et tendit le tout au jeune homme.

- Si tu as fait chauffer le lait, vérifie la température du liquide en versant deux goutes sur le dos de ta main pour t'assurer qu'il n'est pas trop chaud. Si c'est bon, tu peux donner le biberon au bébé. Tu cales bien la petite dans ton bras gauche, la tête maintenue en pour ne pas lui faire mal... voilà, comme çà ! De l'autre main, le tu tiens le biberon. Approche bien la tétine de sa bouche... Parfait ! Mais attention à ce qu'elle n'avale pas d'air en penchant suffisamment le biberon. Dès Que qu'elle devient réticente à boire, ou si elle a besoin de respirer, tu éloignes un peu la tétine de sa bouche.

Il écoutait attentivement les conseils de la jeune fille, désireux de bien faire. Parfois, Ambre corrigeait légèrement un de ses gestes, guidant sa main avec une douceur et de fermeté.

- Tu t'en sors pas mal pour un débutant.

Peu à peu Drago abandonna toutes réserves et se détendit. La fille ne semblait pas lui vouloir de mal et son aide lui était très précieuse.

Alex, quant à lui, commençait à s'impatienter. Si l'approche de l'étranger lui avait paru amusante au début, un peu comme une mission d'infiltration, à présent il s'ennuyait ferme.

- Ambre, t'as bientôt fini ? Je veux rentrer à la maison. J'ai super trop faim !

Ambre ne put retenir un léger éclat de rire à la grimace significative de l'enfant.

- Oui on y va. Je serais bien cruelle de laisser ton petit ventre vide crier famine ainsi. Pour me faire pardonner, je te ferais des crêpes au Nutella, ça te dit ?

- Ouais ! Trop cool ! J'adore le Nutella mais maman veux pas que j'en mange trop. Elle dit que je vais finir par avancer en roulant si je continue comme ça. La vérité, moi je te le dis, c'est qu'elle préfère le garder pour elle toute seule ! Elle se lève même la nuit en manger en cachette ...

Cette affirmation, dite sur le ton de la confidence, fit éclater de rire Ambre, mais aussi Drago : même chez les sorciers, le Nutella était une nourriture très appréciée des jeunes - et des moins jeunes aussi d'ailleurs. Il était lui-même un fidèle adepte de la tartine de Nutella du matin.

- Tu nous accompagnes ? Je ne pourrais te donner d'autres tuyaux pour t'occuper de ta jeune protégée, proposa Ambre au jeune homme. Au fait vous vous appelez comment ? Moi c'est Ambre et le petit coquin qui se cache derrière moi c'est Alex. Je m'occupe de lui cet après-midi.

- Moi c'est Drago, répondit le jeune sorcier après un instant d'hésitation. Et voici ma petite sœur Mérédith.

- Drago ? C'est original comme prénom. Alors, ça te dit de venir ? Ça te permettra de visiter la ville.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne connais pas déjà la ville ?

- Eh bien, on ne peut pas dire que Holytown soit une ville réputée pour son nombre important d'habitants. Or je peux sincèrement me vanter de connaître, au moins de vue, 98 % de la population de cette ville. Je ne t'ai jamais vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'en conclus donc qu'il est très peu probable que tu sois d'ici. Bien sûr, tu pourrais venir de l'un des villages alentour ou être venu ici par le passé, mais tu n'as de toute façon jamais visité Holytown avec Ambre Copperfield pour guide. Sache que personne ne connaît la ville et ses habitants mieux que moi. N'est-ce pas Alex ?

- Ouais ! Ambre, c'est la meilleure. Ici elle connaît tout le monde et tout le monde la connaît.

- Eh bien...

Drago hésitait : d'un côté Ambre semblait sympathique et n'avait rien d'un Mangemort. De plus, tout conseil qui lui permettrait d'apprendre à mieux s'occuper de Mery semblait bon à prendre. D'un autre côté, il risquait à tout moment de se trahir et de dévoiler l'existence du monde sorcier. Et puis accepter l'aide d'un moldu était indigne d'un sang pur.

- Allons, me dis pas que t'attends quelqu'un, je te croirai pas. T'as tout du mec qui vient de fuguer et qu'a rien prévu. Tu vas dormir où ce soir ? Ici ? Sur ce banc, avec un bébé ? Me fait pas rire. Viens avec moi, ma mère acceptera sans aucun doute que tu dormes dans la chambre d'amis, pour ce soir au moins, le temps que tu trouves quelque chose.

- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Demanda Drago sans comprendre. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on propose un service sans rien demander en échange.

- Je peux pas vous laisser à la rue, toi et la petite, répondit Ambre en haussant les épaules.

Pour elle, c'était la moindre des choses, mais Alex ne semblait pas totalement de son avis :

- T'es trop gentille. C'est ce que mon papa il dit tout le temps! Il dit aussi qu'un jour, quelqu'un profitera de votre gentillesse et s'enfuirent avec l'agentrie quand vous aurez le dos tourné, ta maman et toi.

- L'argenterie Alex, on dit « argenterie ». Et ton papa a peut-être raison mais pour l'instant, nos seuls protégés sont des animaux donc aucun risque de voir disparaître l'argenterie. D'ailleurs, on n'a pas d'argenterie : les couverts en inox, c'est plus pratique.

Drago observa l'échange avec curiosité, avide d'en apprendre plus sur cette étrange jeune fille, qui devinait déjà courageuse, audacieuse, généreuse et pleine de vie. Il en profita pour observer plus attentivement le visage de la jeune fille : elle était blonde, d'un blond doré qui lui rappelait les couleurs chaudes du précieux métal. Ses yeux couleur ambre brillaient de malice et pétillaient d'éclats du même or que sa chevelure. Sa bouche était fine, bien dessinée. Ses pommettes hautes et ses yeux en amande lui donnait un charme exotique. En bref, elle était plutôt mignonne pour une moldue !

- Si tu veux, tu peux nous accompagner jusqu'à chez Alex et tu décideras là-bas de ce que tu feras ensuite, proposa Ambre, à qui la solution semblait un bon compromis : il ne s'engageait à rien mais elle aurait le temps de le convaincre. Elle saurait trouver les bons arguments pour cela.

- D'accord, se rendit finalement Drago, amusé par la ténacité de la jeune fille, mais je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de ton aide.

- À d'autres ! Je t'ai observé pendant une demi-heure : tu étais complètement largué. Un peu plus et tu lui faisais boire le biberon par l'oreille à ta sœur...

**Recoucou ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Dites moi tout !**

**Je réitère mon VIP (very important post-it) de la dernière fois :**

**Je cherche quelqu'un qui accepterait d'écrire en collaboration avec moi, j'ai plein d'idées de fics, mais un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue pour les écrire. D'autant que le partage des idées permet d'améliorer la qualité et l'originalité d'une fanfiction. Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, laissez une review sur ma fic et on pourra éventuellement échanger nos adresse msn (ou E-mail)...**

**Bon bah… A la prochaine ! **

**Et sur ce je vais me mettre à ma philo : souhaitez moi bon courage !**


	5. Dépaysement total

**Titre :**** Besoin d'aide**

**Disclaimer :**** Tout appartient encore et toujours à J..**

« Un jour d'été parfait c'est un jour où le soleil brille, où une légère brise souffle, où les oiseaux chantent et où la tondeuse à gazon est en panne. »_**  
James Dent**_**  
**

**Bonjour tout le monde. Aujourd'hui dimanche, le ciel et bleu, le soleil brille et … voila enfin mon cinquième chapitre ! Je remercie tout mes nouveaux reviewers et lecteurs (mais aussi les anciens, il en va de soit). **

**Chapitre cinq : dépaysement total**

Il avait accepté de rester chez elle. Quelle faiblesse. Mais il devait admettre qu'elle savait trouver des arguments percutants. C'est pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait actuellement dans la route principale d'Holytown, Mery dans un bras et le sac d'affaires dans l'autre. Drago venait tout juste de quitter la maison d'Alex où il eut, pour son plus grand bonheur, l'honneur de goûter les crêpes faites maison d'Ambre. Un vrai régal. Un dicton prétendait que la raison d'un homme passait d'abord par son estomac. Drago ne pouvait lui donner tort. Le jeune homme devait avouer que l'espoir de goûter à nouveau une telle merveille avait grandement influencé son choix.

- Drago, ça ne te dérange pas qu'on fasse un rapide détour par le supermarché ? J'ai promis à ma mère de ramener du beurre, des œufs et de la sauce tomate: on a plus de la maison.

Le sorcier resta interdit quelques secondes. Un « super marché » ? Est-elle donc ? Un marché pouvait-il être si bien qu'on le considère comme « super » ?

- Euh... Oui je suppose.

- Tu pourras peut-être trouver les affaires qui te manquent pour t'occuper de Mery. Ce ne serait pas du luxe de que tu ais un stérilisateur. Quoi que ma mère a peut-être encore celui qu'elle utilisait quand j'étais bébé... T'as de l'argent au moins? On peut toujours acheter des petits pots pour Mery. À son âge il faut diversifier au maximum sa nourriture : c'est maintenant que son goût se forme.

- Euh... On trouvera tout ça dans ton "supermarché"?

- Mais bien sûr, on trouve quasiment tout ici! S'exclama ambre alors qu'ils approchent les d'un grand bâtiment blanc avec un immense panneau « Mark and Spencer" sur le devant.

Alors qu'ils approchaient encore plus, les vitres s'ouvrirent devant eux. Drago sursauta violemment. Les moldus utilisaient la magie ? Avec crainte, il tourna la tête vers Ambre qui est elle-même l'observait avec étonnement.

- Bah quoi ? T'as jamais vu de portes coulissantes ? Tu sors d'où ? Ce n'est pas de la haute technologie pourtant!

Drago était de plus en plus perdu. La Technologie. C'est ce dont parlait sans arrêt ce traître à son sang de Weasley père? Ce phénomène était donc lié à la science, pas à la magie. Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé les moldus soient capables d'une telle chose. En y pensant ils n'étaient pas si bêtes ces moldus pour être capable de faire les mêmes choses que les sorciers mais sans magie. Drago sentit même une pointe de curiosité s'allumer en lui. Un peu plus et il serait aussi enthousiaste que ce stupide Weasmoche à leur sujet. Entre ça, les plaques chauffantes, les gélules qui stérilisent, les lampes qui fonctionnent sans magie et les voitures qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'essayer grâce à son père (avantage parmi tant d'autres accordé par le ministre en remerciement de ses généreux pots-de-vin ^^), Drago ne pouvait qu'admirer l'ingéniosité des moldus.

Néanmoins, un sérieux problème apparaissait à l'horizon : Ambre commençait à se douter qu'il n'était pas un garçon comme les autres. Vite ! Trouver une explication ! Heureusement, comprenant qu'il n souhaitait pas vraiment en parler, la jeune fille haussa les épaules et retourna à son activité première : les courses. Drago lui sut gré de son tact, bien qu'il se doutait que ce n'était que partie remise.

Contre son épaule, Mery s'agita. Eblouie par la lumière crue des néons, elle se mit à gémir doucement et abrita sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son frère. Avec tendresse, Drago lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Elle paraissait si petite et si fragile ainsi, comparée à sa haute stature.

Une fois de plus, Ambre s'instaura guide officielle :

- En route la compagnie ! Le rayon laitage, c'est par là ! Alors… Deux plaquettes de beurre… Ca devrait suffire. Il y a un fromage que tu aime beaucoup et que tu voudrais qu'on achète ?

- Non… non, ça ira, t'en fais pas pour moi !

Ces mots eurent du mal à sortir. Il adorait le fromage mais refusai d'alourdir sa dette envers Ambre. Elle faisait déjà énormément pour lui. Or un Malefoy ne doit jamais rien à personne, c'est une question d'honneur. Et encore moins à une moldue.

- Dans ce cas, direction : les œufs.

Les courses continuèrent ainsi dans une ambiance joyeuse, la bonne humeur naturelle d'Ambre était communicative. Même Mery semblait encline au babillage. Drago put donc l'entendre prononcer quelques mots pour la première fois : 'zoli' notamment revint plusieurs fois.

Le rayon des pots pour bébés fut l'occasion pour Drago et Ambre de partager un long fou rire lorsque Mery s'avança à donner son avis : après tout, c'était elle la principale concernée.

- Beurk ! Pas beau ! S'exclama-t-elle en désignant de son petit doigt potelé le pot orange de purée de carottes.

Quelques secondes plus tard, c'était un homme à l'imposante crinière rousse qu'elle pointait en prononçant les mêmes mots, retroussant son petit nez de manière toute à fait craquante. Bien sûr, l'homme n'apprécia guère la remarque et foudroya du regard les deux adolescents pliés de rire.

- Drago, je crois que ta sœur n'aime pas la couleur orange, fit Ambre, faussement sérieuse.

- C'est bien ! Ma petite sœur est une fille intelligente : comme ça elle ne deviendra jamais amie avec un Weasley.

- Un Weasley ?

- C'est une famille de là où je viens. Ils sont tous plus roux les uns que les autres et se reproduisent à une vitesse affolante.

- A t'entendre, on croirait que tu parles de lapins !

- Oh, crois moi ils n'ont rien à leur envier. Nous sommes au bord de l'invasion !...

Ce n'est qu'une bonne demi-heure plus tard qu'ils parvinrent à la caisse.

Drago commençait à fatiguer sous le poids de sa sœur. Elle ne savait pas encore vraiment marcher. Tout juste tenir sur ses jambes et faire quelques pas. Même en lui tenant la main, ce serait un exercice assez fatiguant pour elle, comme le lui avait expliqué Ambre.

Le paiement s'effectua sans trop de problèmes, le sac que lui avait donnait sa mère contenant des Livres Sterling, la monnaie moldue. Prétextant avoir les mains occupées par sa sœur (ce qui n'était pas totalement faux) Drago confia à Ambre le porte-monnaie et le soin de payer, s'évitant par là d'avoir à se dépatouiller par lui-même et de renforcer ainsi les soupçons de la jeune fille. En revanche, il l'observa faire avec attention, bien décidé à pouvoir ce débrouiller tout seul par la suite.

Ils purent enfin sortir et se diriger une bonne fois pour toute vers le domicile d'Ambre.

oo0O0oo

- MAMAN, T'ES LA ? s'exclama joyeusement Ambre en pénétrant dans un joli pavillon situer en bordure de la forêt.

Des bruits étouffés à l'étage, comme si quelque chose était tombé, ainsi que des grommèlements leur parvinrent.

- Apparemment elle est là, commenta la jeune fille, un brin moqueuse. Puis elle reprit plus fort :

- J'AI RAMENE DE LA COMPAGNIE !

Ce qui semblait être un « J'arriiiiiiiiive » leur parvint finalement. Satisfaite, Ambre entra, entraînant un Drago un peu mal à l'aise à sa suite.

- T'es sûre que ça ne la dérangera pas ? Après tout, je suis un parfait inconnu… et un garçon qui plus est !

- Mais non, t'inquiètes pas, ma mère et moi on a l'habitude d'accueillir des pensionnaires ici. Tiens, d'ailleurs voici Rémy !

Drago paniqua une seconde, pensant avoir affaire à un homme, mais fut vite rassuré en constatant que c'était un chat rayé qu'elle désignait. Le félin, curieux, s'était en effet approché pour savoir ce qui faisait tant de bruit et observait maintenant Drago d'un œil suspicieux, confortablement installé sur une marche d'escalier.

Ambre entra sans plus d'explicitations dans le débarras attenant à la cuisine. Après quelques minutes de fouilles intenses, elle s'exclama « Ah ! Voilà pilepoil ce que je cherchais ! » et ressortit enfin, nettement plus décoiffée qu'avant mais tirant derrière elle avec un sourire triomphant une chaise haute pour bébé. Avec la même efficacité qui la caractérise, elle installa la chaise dans la cuisine et soulagea enfin Drago de son précieux fardeau.

- Merci, fit il avec gratitude, en massant ses bras ankylosés.

- Bonjour ! s'exclama chaleureusement Madame Copperfield.

Drago sursauta, n'ayant pas entendue la femme entrer. Décidément, cette aventure promettait de mettre son cœur à rude épreuve ! Un peu inquiet, il observa la femme, aussi brune que sa fille était blonde, embrasser affectueusement Ambre puis se diriger vers lui. Souriant avec sincérité, elle lui tendit la main et se présenta :

- Moi c'est Liliane, mais tu peux m'appeler Liane, si tu veux. Je te souhaite la bienvenue à la maison.

Drago, surpris qu'elle ne lui demande même pas pourquoi il avait besoin de dormir ici ou qui il était, mit quelques secondes à réagir. Reprenant finalement ses esprits et ses bonnes manières d'aristocrates, il prit délicatement la main tendue sur laquelle il déposa un léger baisemain.

- Drago Lucius Perseus Malefoy. Je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissant, Madame, de nous accueillir aussi généreusement dans votre demeure, fort charmante au demeurant. Je vous serai éternellement redevable, à vous ainsi qu'à votre fille, pour votre hospitalité. Si vous avez besoin d'une quelconque aide, n'hésitez pas à me demander. Je n'aurais de cesse de m'acquitter de ma dette d'honneur, foi de Malefoy.

Puis, comme le voulait le protocole, il se fendit en une gracieuse révérence. Il ne s'agissait cependant pas là d'un signe de soumission mais d'une marque de respect qu'il accomplit avec sincérité.

O.o

Liliane Copperfield cligna des yeux deux fois, décontenancée. C'était une attitude si… désuète et inattendue. Ce fut Ambre qui rompit le silence en éclatant de rire.

Drago se sentit à la fois vexé et stupide : voila qu'il avait encore fait une bourde ! Comment voulait il qu'elle ne le trouve pas bizarre alors qu'il se mettait à agir et à parler comme un gentilhomme du XVIIème siècle. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, les préceptes enseignés par son père restaient gravés en lui, comme une habitude tenace.

- Et bien, tu me semble être un jeune homme poli et bien éduqué. Je suis ravie que tu acceptes de participer au fonctionnement de la maisonnée. Mais tu peux me tutoyer, le vouvoiement est un peu solennel, tu ne trouves pas ?

Il avait toujours vouvoyé ses parents et tous les adultes qu'il croisait, d'autant plus s'il les respectait. Or Drago éprouvait beaucoup de respect et de reconnaissance pour Madame Copperfield. S'abaisser à une telle familiarité lui apparaissait contre nature. Voyant sa mine dubitative, Ambre décida de détourner l'attention de sa mère en apportant Mery, qui commençait à s'ennuyer, seule dans sa chaise haute.

- Et voici Meredith, dite Mery, la petite sœur de Drago. Elle est trognon, hein ?

- Oh ! Elle est adorable ! Je ne m'étonne plus que tu ais amené ce singulier petit couple à la maison. Tu n'as jamais su résister à un bébé. Mais, il faut dire, qui pourrait résister à un tel petit ange ? Moi-même j'en serais incapable.

- Tu en serais encore moins capable que moi, oui ! Elle est pire que moi : incapable de laisser un animal ou un humain dans le besoin… Alors un enfant ! Ajouta, gentiment moqueuse, la jeune fille à l'intention de Drago. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle est médecin, mais aussi vétérinaire et directrice de refuge animal à ses heures. Dès que les gens du coin trouvent un animal blessé, ils nous l'amènent, plutôt que d'aller à la clinique vétérinaire de la ville voisine. Ils savent qu'ici on prendra soin d'eux. D'ailleurs on a sept pensionnaires en ce moment : 2 chats, Rémy et Alina qui attend une portée de chatons d'ici peu 3 chiens, Bobby, c'est le Golden Retriever que tu vois là bas, Rex, un Berger Allemand - fais attention à lui, il a une patte cassée mais il déteste toujours autant les étrangers - et enfin Rocky, c'est encore un chiot mais il est adorable et toujours très joueur. Ça c'est pour nos animaux domestiques. Sinon on a aussi accueilli récemment une chouette hulotte qui a une aile cassée, ainsi qu'un faon. Sa mère a été tuée par des chasseurs alors maman et moi devons le nourrir au biberon. Mais ce sont des animaux sauvages donc interdiction de les approcher pour autre chose que des soins, sinon ils deviendront dépendants de nous et ne pourrons pas rentrer dans leur milieu naturel. C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'on ne leur a pas donné de noms.

- Mais les chouettes ne sont pas des animaux sauvages ! De là où je viens, quasiment tout le monde en possède une, la contredit Drago.

Zut ! Aux regards étranges que lui lançaient les Copperfield mères et filles, il pouvait deviner qu'il avait encore dit une bêtise. Mais comment envoyaient-ils leur courrier s'ils n'utilisaient ni chouettes ni hiboux ? Rraaah, maudits soient ces moldus qui ne faisaient rien comme tout le monde !

- Et tu viens d'où ? Pourquoi tu parais si étonné devant certains objets ?

Rezut ! Voila venir la question qu'il redoutait tant. Heureusement, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à un mensonge plus ou moins plausible.

- Eh bien, en fait, j'habite, ou plutôt j'habitais, dans une sorte de communauté très fermée qui refuse tout contact avec la technologie.

- Tu viens d'une secte ?

Drago grimaça, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'étais une secte. Liane sembla s'en rendre compte et détourna la conversation.

- Pourquoi t'es tu enfuis ?

- Dans cette communauté, les filles sont très mal traitées et j'ai voulu épargner ça à ma sœur : Ils voulaient déjà la fiancer à un homme de 18 ans de plus qu'elle. Elle aurait du l'épouser à dix ans. Ma mère, qui a vécu quelque temps ici dans sa jeunesse m'a aidé à m'enfuir avec Mery. Un de ses contacts m'a fourni des affaires pour bébés et de l'argent. Il m'a aussi conduit le plus loin possible de la communauté. C'est un endroit très fermé, ils apprécient peu que l'on s'enfuit. J'espère qu'il ne nous retrouverons pas parce que sinon on est foutu, Mery et moi.

- Quelle horreur ! Comment peut-on faire ça à une enfant si jeune ? T'as bien fait de t'enfuir. Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu veux, n'est-ce pas maman ?

- Bien sûr ! Hors de question que tu partes. Je vais vous faire un bon repas bien chaud : vous devez être crevés. Une soupe à l'oignon et une omelette, ça vous va ?

Hochements de tête.

- Parfait ! Ambre, va leur faire visiter la maison pendant que je prépare tout ça.

oo0O0oo

Drago était heureux. Il se sentait accepté. Il avait trouvé une famille d'accueil merveilleuse, aussi bien pour lui que pour sa sœur. Le repas fut délicieux, la conversation légère, la compagnie des plus exquises. Après le diner, Drago et Ambre s'occupèrent de Mery ensemble. Ils la nourrirent, lui donnèrent un bain, lui trouvèrent des habits propres pour la nuit, lui préparent un lit de fortune… Bref, Drago en apprit plus sur les bébés en une journée que pendant tout le reste de sa vie.

Il se coucha donc complètement lessivé mais avec l'étrange satisfaction d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien et d'utile aujourd'hui. Sans même penser au journal que sa mère lui avait laissé et qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de lire, il s'endormit comme une souche. Il aurait bien le temps de penser à ça à un autre moment.

C'est alors qu'il commença un rêve étrange.

_Il marchait dans le vide, perdu au milieu de l'immensité de l'espace. Autour de lui, les étoiles brillaient plus fortes que jamais. C'était magnifique. Étrangement, il avait parfois l'impression d'entendre le murmure de milliers de voix, de rires, de pleurs… Il continua à marcher comme cela pendant qui lui parut à la fois incroyablement long et incroyablement court._

_C'est alors qu'il La vit. Elle l'attendait, et sans savoir pourquoi, il le savait. C'était une magnifique femme au visage sans âge entouré d'une longue chevelure carmine qui flottait doucement autour d'elle. Mais ce sont ses yeux qui étonnèrent le plus Drago. Ils étaient d'un noir intense, profonds comme l'immensité de l'espace qui les entouraient._

_Elle prit la parole et Drago l'écouta, subjugué par le son si mélodieux de cette voix._

_- Reste où tu es, jeune dragon. Tu as enfin trouvé ce que tu attendais depuis si longtemps. Mais prends garde, le temps t'est compté. Bientôt les cinq devront être réunis, mais le Mal guette et feras tout pour les en empêcher. Jusqu'à ce moment, tu seras en sécurité ici._

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, Drago ne garda qu'un souvenir confus de son rêve et une unique certitude : il devait rester chez les Copperfield.

**Voila ! Enfin la fin de ce chapitre !**

**J'espère que vous ne l'avez trouvé ni trop long, ni trop court. Et qu'il vous a plu bien sûr !**

**Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Vous avez des hypothèses à formuler ?**

**SONDAGE :**

**Quelles sont vos chansons de karaoké anglaises préférées ?**

**Sinon, merci à tous mes reviewers et lecteurs ! Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de Weekend et à la prochaine !**

**Cassie**


End file.
